Entities, such as enterprises, can provide applications to users to enable users to access products, and/or services provided by the enterprise. For example, an enterprise can provide a web application, and/or a mobile application, through which users can access the products, and/or services over a network (e.g., the Internet). In some examples, an application includes a page (e.g., a web page) that displays information to the user, and that provides one or more interfaces, through which the user can interact with the application.
In some instances, an enterprise can partner with a third-party provider to enable user access to one or more products, and/or services of the third-party provider through the application. For example, an interface associated with an application of the third-party provider can be embedded within a page of the application of the enterprise. In this manner, the user can interact with the application of the third-party provider directly through the application of the enterprise.
In some instances, the application of the enterprise displays content, and the application of the third-party provider displays other content. As the user interacts with the application of the third-party provider, the context of the content displayed in the application of the enterprise might no longer correspond to the context of the content displayed in the application of the third-party provider.